


Hypnovember Day 28: Obsession

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, F/M, Hypnotism, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Some guys had cars. Some had computer systems. Some had home brewing.Mark’s obsession was Julia.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 13





	Hypnovember Day 28: Obsession

Some guys had cars. Some had computer systems. Some had home brewing.

Mark’s obsession was Julia. 

Specifically, seeing how much he could tweak and train Julia into the person he wanted her to be. 

They mostly kept it quiet from their friends. It wasn’t the kind of hobby he could present at, say, Maker Faire. (Maaaaybe Folsom Street.) But that didn’t mean it wasn’t as meticulous or absorbing or engaging as any of his previous pastimes. After all, Mark had always gotten really, REALLY into his hobbies.

Like a lot of his previous hobbies, there was a level at which the obsession moved past the practical and into the very personal and quirky. Lots of guys he knew, for example, would be into training their girlfriends to really enjoy giving head (given, of course, that those guys had the sufficient knowledge and patience). Few, though, would spend months slowly training their girlfriends to be left-handed instead of right-handed. Or to develop a taste for kimchi. Or would invest time in giving them odd and silly new kinks- not because those kinks turned Mark on necessarily, but because he just wanted to see what he could make work. 

Right now, he sat at his desk in the basement, writing in one of his many notebooks about his ongoing Julia projects. There was shelf on the desk lined with such notebooks all containing detailed information about her. What her likes and dislikes were. How she used language. What kind of rewards and incentives seemed to motivate her behavior. It was almost like his own Julia-themed Encyclopedia Brittanica set. (The shelf above that one was filled with books by others that Mark had read related to this project- hypnosis books, books on operant conditioning, even a few on dog training.) 

As he wrote notes, Mark heard a happy noise behind him. He turned around in the chair to the one positioned back-to-back with his. Julia was sitting at her desk, excitedly writing something down in one of her own notebooks. 

Mark smiled. “Thought of a good idea, love?” he asked. 

“You’ll see,” she smiled teasingly. She reached up to her desk, above her own collected notebooks with, presumably, the Encyclopedia of Mark in them. She picked up one of her old psychology books off the shelf and started flipping through the pages for reference, taking notes as she went.

 _Nerd_ , he thought lovingly. 

He was glad to have found her. The only person he had ever met who could match his level of obsession and geekiness around brainwashing was Julia.


End file.
